Information may be obtained via a network of devices. However, providing high-level programmatic access and/or control of numerous different sensor networks has not been accomplished to date. When creating such a high-level network, there are typically difficulties in knowing what resources are available or what functionality is associated with each of the resources. Therefore, assembling such devices into a network such that desired information or functions may be obtained in an efficient manner has been problematic.
In addition, with multiple users requesting network resources, there have typically been problems in effectively providing access to networks for each user. Often, conflicts or confusion exist such that users typically either fail to connect with a desired network as desired or the network created is not optimal for a particular user's needs.
Therefore, there exists a need for creating networks of any number or type of devices for a desired use in an efficient manner.